


just the way it is

by imcoolurnot



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcoolurnot/pseuds/imcoolurnot
Summary: Idk, pretty much the way Even feels about his illness and Isak.Also, follow me on tumblr https://skam4life.tumblr.com/





	

Even has never felt this way before. He realizes that the first time that he looks at Isak and sees him smiling, his chin high up and his eyes sparkling with something that Even has never seen before, has never seen in Sonja's eyes when they were together, holding hands or even having sex. Sure, he loved that girl with all his heart and she was his first in so many things that the lanky blonde couldn't keep track anymore, it's just that.. everthing was different with Isak. While Sonja always made sure that he took his pills, that he has eaten or even that he has changed his underwear, Isak made him feel free, as if his ilness didn't exist. Isak made him feel lovable and the moment they shared their first kiss, Even knew that he couldn't ask for anything else. However, being with that beautiful man made Even feel weirdly insecure. He understood how weird that was the first time he talked about it with Isak, his boyfriend's eyes looking at him with disbelief, as if Even's words were physically painful. He just felt that deserved so much more, he has been through a lot already and if anything, he didn't need any more mentally ill people in his life. Even felt bad each and every time he collapsed, each and every time he felt the need to sleep away every little thing in his head, but with Isak being so near, it didn't feel so bad. That's when things started to change. Even wasn't sure when did that actually happen, but one morning he woke up with Isak's body so close, with sun shining through his windows and maybe for the first time in a while he forgot that there was something wrong with him. The young boy forgot all of the demons that he had to fight, forgot all of the fear that ignited in his body after their first kiss, he just forgot how bad everything was before. A few hours later he collapsed again. He felt his body sinking into the dark and then he heard Isak's voice. So soft, so nice. Sure, it didn't heal him, it just made things a little bit better and after a while, when Even felt just a little better, he promised himself to never let Isak go. And he never did. Sure, there were days that were even worse. Days that they fought and cried, days that Even refused to get out of bed because everything seemed so bad, so empty and quiet. But Isak was there. Holding his hand, whispering softest and nicest words, smiling as if all of those fights weren't important and it felt good. It felt good not to feel guilty every time non-sense words left his mouth, it felt good to feel the love that he was surrounded with and if anything, it felt even better with Isak near him. Few months later after they actually started dating, Even once again woke up feeling bad and he hated himself for it. Hated that his illness had to ruin such a beautiful day. But once again, Isak came as a hero and made him feel as if it wasn't his fault, made him feel good. Even knew that his illness wasn't going anywhere. He knew that he was stuck with being bipolar for the rest of his life and he knew how to deal with it. He knew. He didn't need anyone to help him but somehow being with Isak made everything easier. It simply made him feel better and even though Even hated the fact that he brought so much trouble into Isak's life, each and every time he looked into the boy's eyes everything just felt right. As if they were made to be together.


End file.
